


[路人贝]无题（黄色废料）

by pikapikaU



Category: Violate Evergargen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapikaU/pseuds/pikapikaU
Summary: 就是想看看小贝的女王本!!!!!!结果逛了一圈发现没有……决定自己写写))有高跟鞋踩dio(这里出现了那个埃及寡妇的名字，我认罪)不知道这算不算雷，鞋子好好刷过了，很干净，请大家放心。放心不是高跟鞋操dio(?)还有一点言语侮辱(dbqdbq我真的好喜欢言语侮辱不过分不过分)(好中二)还有口交是第一次尝试。是交往前提，果然我还是很喜欢你情我愿的1v1。我也不知道情侣之间应该怎么亲昵地互相称呼对方!!!!小贝这个词只有两个字，还很好记很好打，所以决定用它了。我话好多dbq实际上路人就是我(什
Kudos: 4





	[路人贝]无题（黄色废料）

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想看看小贝的女王本!!!!!!结果逛了一圈发现没有……决定自己写写))有高跟鞋踩dio(这里出现了那个埃及寡妇的名字，我认罪)不知道这算不算雷，鞋子好好刷过了，很干净，请大家放心。放心不是高跟鞋操dio(?)还有一点言语侮辱(dbqdbq我真的好喜欢言语侮辱不过分不过分)(好中二)还有口交  
> 是第一次尝试。是交往前提，果然我还是很喜欢你情我愿的1v1。我也不知道情侣之间应该怎么亲昵地互相称呼对方!!!!小贝这个词只有两个字，还很好记很好打，所以决定用它了。我话好多dbq实际上路人就是我(什

“今天试试这个吧，怎么样，小贝？”男友今天兴致勃勃地递给了贝内迪克特封面包装严实的薄薄一本书。“？我看看”贝内迪克特接过，粗略地翻看了几眼，脸颊立马发烫了起来，“这……这种play是不是有点……”“就尝试一下，好不好？你要是坚持不下去了我们可以立马结束。”男友讨好地蹭了蹭略显不安的对方，又亲了亲脸颊，“尝试一下也没什么坏处对吧？”

贝内迪克特一如往常走进了卧室，不过今晚他穿着自己天天工作穿的高跟鞋，并按照男友的额外要求穿着平时的衣服。男友已经早早准备好躺在床上了，来自恋人热切的注视和高跟踩地的“哒哒”声让贝内迪克特更加紧张了起来。看上去男友十分期待今夜，贝内迪克特也不愿让他失望。  
“肥、肥猪！光是我走进房间你就兴奋起来了，是不是？”贝内迪克特努力回想下午看到的台词，高跟鞋踩上床沿。“是，看见您走进来我就不由自主兴奋起来了。”“下流的东西，”贝内迪克特站上了床，高跟轻轻戳着男人腿间的鼓包，“说‘我是下贱的骚货’。”“我是下贱的骚货，我渴望您的践踏。”“谁让你自己说多余的话了？”腿间的高跟鞋稍稍加大了力度，轻微的肿痛感刺激着男人的大脑，血液冲上脑门，头皮一阵阵地发麻。“嗯……对不起，我的主人，我实在太渴望您了，忍不住想奢求更多。”男人薄红的脸让贝内迪克特觉得口干舌燥，他舔舔嘴角，“哼，原谅你了，自己把裤子脱下来，让我看看你发骚下贱的模样。”  
男人解开裤腰带利索地脱下，兴奋的性器高高翘起，马眼上还有粘液一点点流出来。“骚货，你说，这是什么？”高跟鞋底碰了碰那根玩意，拉出一条淫靡的银丝。“是我发骚渴望您疼爱的证明，请主人不要有所顾及，请尽情踩踏我。”“什么时候轮到你命令我了？”高跟稍用力踩上龟头，最敏感的头部在腹部上被挤压除了疼痛还有一丝被施虐的快感，男人的呻吟在齿间溢了出来，马眼上的液体流得更欢快了。“啧，好脏，来，自己把自己的脏东西舔干净。”“是，主人。”男人舔上鞋底，不仅把鞋底舔了干净，还舔上了脚背，亲吻着，发出“啧啧”的声音。“骚东西，说，你脑子里在想着什么下流的垃圾。”“我希望主人侮辱我，把我踩射。”“真是傲慢的要求，今天主人就大发慈悲地满足你。”鞋尖顺着性器向下，轻轻踩上根部的睾丸：“坐起来。”“是。”  
面前的人穿着平时的衣服，但脸上挂着不寻常的表情，浅浅的红晕，颊边垂下的刘海，腿间微微鼓起的帐篷，努力迎合恋人要求的情色的画面让男人更加兴奋。男人喘着气半跪着，牙齿咬开主人裤子的纽扣，丁字裤前面小小一片布料已经包不住尺寸不小的性器，顶端那小块布料也已经变得濡湿黏答答的。舌头舔上那片布料，已经湿透的布料使刺激直冲头顶，“呜，”被长期调教敏感的身体立马有了感觉。柔软的舌头能感受到那玩意跳了跳，舌头立马继续讨好般地从布料的侧面直接舔上茎身，仔细描绘着茎身上暴起一跳一跳的脉络。“讨好得不错，作为一个骚货，技术算是合格。”贝内迪克特挺了挺性器示意继续，脚下也不曾停止。鞋底踩着男人的性器，高跟小心翼翼地把顶端的包皮捋到冠状沟下，把龟头当作小球一样，靠着腹部轻微转动着。身下的男人发出难耐的呻吟声又被自己的性器堵在口中让他更加兴奋，温暖湿润的口腔包裹着自己硬挺的性器，快感从尾椎骨噼里啪啦地直窜头顶，眼前一阵阵地发白，爽到无法言喻。“要出来了，主人，要出来了！”“我允许了。”“……！”白液射满了鞋底，还有些溅上了脚背，贝内迪克特也忍不住了，高潮着射进了男人口中。  
“555我不行了做不下去了！”贝内迪克特腿软着坐下来，男友顺势帮忙脱掉了高跟鞋。“站着很累吧，谢谢你今晚满足我的要求。”“嘛，还好啦，也不是那么累，说那些话好羞耻啊，这种play真的会有快感吗？”“和你一起的话我就能高潮，今晚还继续吗？”“你那儿不是还硬着吗？”

男人宽厚还有一层薄茧的大手探进衣下，挑逗着胸前小小硬硬的乳头，俯首轻轻咬颈肩的嫩肤，含糊不清地说着：“话说回来你还没有穿过这身衣服和我做过……”“毕竟是工作的服装。”“可是你今天穿它了说明你对这次play也很期待吧。”“！”对方不做声了，不过男人感受着手下身体轻轻的颤动，一边自顾自地说着，“我一直很想让你穿这件衣服和我做的来着……因为背后露出的那片真的很色情……想让人舔上去，你有多诱人你自己心里清楚吗？”“！？这种事我才不管，说到底穿成什么样我高兴喜欢就好。”“是是，趴下来。”  
贝内迪克特趴在床上，腹部叠着枕头，已经脱得一丝不挂的男人覆上穿戴整齐的自己，这个场景让贝内迪克特觉得自己像个偷情的少妇。“我想这么做已经很久了。”男人亲上那块裸露的皮肤，和往常不一样的刺激让贝内迪克特觉得被亲过的那块皮肤在发烫，灼烧着自己的理智。男人舔吸着每一块被腰带隔离出的皮肤，并脱下对方的裤子，手指探进了已经被扩张得柔软的后庭。好奇怪……平时不会这样的，贝内迪克特被男人的举动搅得迷迷糊糊，被亲吻啃咬的皮肤一直在发烫，又有些酥痒，刺激得他不断地收缩着后面。“今天的小贝好敏感哦，”男人温热的气息扑打在背上，又惹得他一阵颤栗。天哪真的好奇怪……是不是那个play的原因？男人不容得他多想，手指探进深处的敏感点，先是轻轻打着圈抚摸，再是重力地揉按，“不……不要，好奇怪，别舔了，呜……”后面被男人毫无规律的攻击搅方寸大乱，前面被丁字裤还束缚着，一跳一跳胀痛着，男人在背上亲得啧啧作响，让贝内迪克特觉得自己好色好骚，后面又是被男人一次次重力的冲击搞得彻底投降。男人的手指被死死咬着，恋人低声的抽泣让他知道这次是为数不多被手指玩射的一次。男人搅动着微微痉挛又软得乖巧服帖的肠壁，向前在贝内迪克特耳边说着：“进去可以吗？”恋人红着耳朵在臂弯里不肯露面地点点头，男人满意地亲了亲红得滴血的耳廓，一边扶着硬得发疼的性器缓缓插入湿软的后庭。还有点不适的肠壁被强硬地逆向推开，贝内迪克特发出细微的呻吟，男人也不等对方适应，便开始大力地抽插起来，次次猛地撞击着深处的腺体。“等！太快了……受不了……”被撞得破碎的呻吟声发了出来，刚刚射过的性器再一次顶起了那片薄薄的布料。“放心，我会晚点射保证让你不觉得我快。”男人曲解对方的意思，每一次插入都让贝内迪克特觉得肚子里被搅得乱七八糟。贝内迪克特被撞得向前，又被男人猝不及防地拉回重重地撞进去。“太大了……呜不行了我不行了，”深处的快感在眼前炸出烟花，爽得让人翻着眼白，脑中一片空白，思路混混沌沌，只剩下无尽的快感，肠壁收缩得更剧烈了，好似要把那巨物推出去，可适得其反，在下一次撞击，那巨物会更猛地反攻，让每一寸敏感点都无处躲藏。“要射了！太快了，吃不下了呜呜……”男人喘着粗气，稍稍放慢速度，解开对方的丁字裤。“小贝今天这么敏感，试试被插射吧，怎么样？”恋人已经被插得迷迷糊糊了，爽得只有点头的份。男人无言，开始最后大力的抽插，恨不得每次都把两个蛋也塞进去。后面的深处搅得异常乖巧，每一次巨物插进来，肠壁顺从地贴上好似有无数张小嘴吮吸着龟头。当然，要以礼相待，对方也对着前列腺处毫不客气地搅动撞击着，“呜要爽死了，好大好涨……”抽插百来次后，男人被后面痉挛得紧紧咬住，身下人抽泣着射出了今晚的第三发，男人也在最后关头拔出来射在了背上。

第二天，“贝内迪克特，你今天怎么换衣服了？”“……那件昨天被弄脏了”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你们看到最后！！！


End file.
